Ghost of Zen Tuo
:This article is about the character from the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Mystery Mask Mix-Up. For other incarnations, see Zen Tuo (disambiguation).'' : | actor= Keye Luke }} The Ghost of Zen Tuo was the disguise of A. Fong, an oriental art dealer and leader of an international smuggling ring. His two henchmen were also disguised as Zen Tuo's zombie minions. They did this to scare away people that were curious about the ''haunted'' Buddhist temple that was a base for his smuggling operation. Physical appearance He wore a white robe and coat that had green trimming decorating his coat and a white hood with a green hat that had a black brim. While not wearing the mask, his face except his gold eyes were obscured. Personality He was greatly obsessed with getting his mask back (mainly because Mr. Fong was more concerned about the recording tape message inside the mask) and keeping his temple a secret (as it acts as a base of operations for Mr. Fong and his henchmen). He had little patience over repetitive acts as he snaps Shaggy's stick in half after he tried to prevent him from crossing over lines he drew repeatedly. He also had no concern over destroying rooms in his temple as when he tried to kill Shaggy and Scooby with fireworks in a storeroom, he claimed that he and his men "will build a new storeroom". Powers and abilities Insert details here. History Early life The original Zen Tuo was apparently a warlord. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season two unmasked.]] When his elaborate plan of sending his details hidden in priceless golden masks to himself from out of the country had been compromised by his latest mask having been accidentally delivered to a curio shop, he tasked his henchmen (while they were in character) to retrieve it. By the time they got there, had already bought it. They tried and failed to steal it. Having become curious about their interest in it, the gang went to A. Fong's art shop inquiring if he knew anything. He told to them of a story about how it had been stolen from Zen Tuo's crypt and wanted it back. After they left, he ordered his men to retrieve it again this time on wheels. What followed was a high speed pursuit between them and the Mystery Machine. In the end the Mystery Machine crashed and the zombies got the mask and kidnapped Daphne Blake, too, returning back to their headquarters. The rest of the gang discovered Zen Tuo's location and followed them there. After finding Daphne, they set a trap for Zen Tuo and his followers. They were unmasked and their activities were uncovered. ''Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Big House Brouhaha) Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 202. * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #50. Big House Brouhaha }} Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 villains Category:Villains who have kidnapped Daphne Blake Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) characters Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) monsters Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) villains